Terra's New Life
by JasmineD799
Summary: Terra's back and is a Titan again, but she's having dreams of Slade and she wonders if he's back or is he dead. BB/Terra go easy on me this is only my second story hope you like it.


terra breathed in and out she looked around wildly looking for slade she heard rustling in the bushes and saw him pop out she gasped in fear slade chuckled evily i sence your fear terra did you really think you could get rid of me that easily he asked terra growled fiercely why can't you just leave me alone she said i don't want anything to do with you anymore she screamed slade chuckled again don't you see you and i are so very much alike and you think you are in control you are not you are my apprentice and we have work to do so come now and he grabbed her arm terra screamed NO and jerked away and ran further and further into the forest she heard slades voice no matter how fast you run no matter where you hide i will catch you he said terra gripped her head NO!!!!! she screamed and woke up breathing hard she looked around she was in her own room at titans tower she asped in fear as the door slide open revealing a very worried and concerned beast boy terra he said are you ok he asked terra shook her head i think so she said it..it as just a dream she said beast boy sat on her bed and pulled her close do you want to tell me about it he asked terra sighed i don't know i...well she tried to say but she sighed and layed her head on his shoulder beast boy put his arm around terra he already knew what it was about he could sence her fear he knew how scared terra was and he didn't blame her slade was haunting her and he didn't know when to quit beast boy terra said finally do...do you think....slade is....back she asked beast boy thought for a second terra he fell into a pit of lava how could he have survived that he said terra sighed i don't know i just keep having dreams about him and i wonder if it means that hes back he could be looking for me i just wish he would leave me alone i don't want anything to do with him anymore i don't want to be his stupid apprentice and i don't want to do bad things for him she said i know terra beast boy said i know he repeated softly terra sighed what are we gonna do she asked if he is back and still looking for me how will we ever get him to quit she asked we'll keep fighting said beast boy we'll keep on fighting him untill he finally quits he said terra shivered as she thought about her past and how she nearly killed her friends and ran everyone out of the city she huddled close to beast boy she had never been this scared in her whole life beast boy noticed her shivering and wrapped the blanket from her bed around her and held her close he kissed the top of her head and said to her softly you don't have to be afraid terra he said i'm here i've got you i will protect you from slade i will keep you safe and i will never let him touch you he said you are safe with me as long as i'm here slade can't hurt you he said terra hugged him beast boy you are the best friend i ever had i'm so glad to have someone like you around she said beast boy hugged her back i'm here for you terra he said i always will be he said you can count on it terra smiled and yawned she slowly fell back to sleep beast boy watched her sleep he gently stroked her beautiful hair and then kissed the top of her head again he decided not to leave because he was holding her in his arms and didn't want to wake her up he stayed there that night and held her close he felt like he was connected to her he could hear her screaming for help inside he could feel her heart and listen to her every heartbeat terra needed him and he was everything she needed terra needed someone to guide her when she was lost someone to hug her when she was sad someone to comfort her when she was scared someone to love her despite her mistakes and he was that someone he loved her more than anything and he was always ready for her he was going to be there for her no matter what he missed her when she was in stone he was misrible without her and now she was back and they were together once again and he wanted it to stay that way he began to fall asleep himself he slowly began to sleep.

Beast Boy woke up and realized terra was gone he began to get a little worried he looked aroud wildly for her and got up and looked for her he found her outside out on the roof he sat own beside her hey he said you ok he asked yeah terra said i think so she said beast boy put his arm around her and pulled her close did you sleep ok he asked terra nodded yeah i guess so she said beast boy smiled boy was she beautiful especially in the sunlight terra noticed him staring she wondered why he was looking at her like that beast boy she asked finally what are you starring at she asked hmm beast boy said oh um well i wasn't starring at you he said yes you were terra said no i wasn't said beast boy uh yeah you were said terra nuh uh said beast boy uh huh said terra nuh uh said beast boy yes you were i sat here and watched you said terra are you sure asked beast boy yes said terra are you positive asked beast boy yes terra said getting annoyed are you positively absolutly sure asked beast boy YES terra said dude how do you know he asked thats when terra lost it she lunged at him AHHHHH!!! she screamed and started tickling him nooooooooooooo beast boy said stop please he said you so had this coming terra said beast boy pushed her away WAR!!! he screamed and tickled her back noooooooo terra screamed stop beast boy please she wailed now feel my wrath foul blonde beast boy said no stop beast boy terra said pppllleeeeaassssee she begged but he didn't show no mercy he tickled her without stopping ok ok ok terra said stop beast boy i give up she said beast boy finally stopped hahahaha i know your weakness he said terra shot a playful glare at him someday someday i'll get you back maybe not today maybe not tomorrow maybe not even next year she said but someday i will get you back she said beast boy smiled uh huh i'll be looking forward to it he said terra glared and playfully punched him hey guys said a voice we were wondering where you were it said the two turned and smiled hey robin said terra whats up she said well cyborg has breakfast ready you guys hungry he asked starving said terra and the three went inside and ate man terra said i'm so full said terra after breakfast then all of a sudden cyborg gasped no he said reading the newspaper what asked robin why did you gasp friend cyborg said starfire it's.....cyborg began but stopped what asked raven what is it she asked beast boy looked at the newspaper and gasped no way he said it........it's....him he said terra gasped in fear its....slade said cyborg beast boy shot a worried glance at terra she looked scared and nervous she ran to her room terra wait beast boy called but terra didn't stop she kept running she layed on her bed and layed face down on her pillow and began to cry its not true she said in between tears he just can't be back he just can't be she said then she cried and cried till finally beast boy came in and sat on the edge of her bed he put his hand on her shoulder terra looked up at him tears were streaming down her face terra hugged him oh beast boy she said beast boy pulled her close shhh its alright terra its ok he said softly shhh calm down terra i'm here and he kissed her cheek shhh don't cry terra everytings alright he said softly i just can't believe it terra said its not true hes not back he can't be i thought i got rid of him she said in between tears how could this happen she cried beast boy pulled her closer shhh its alright its ok i've got you its ok he said shhh its ok terra i'm here he said terra hugged him tightly hes going to kill me she said hes going to kidnap me and try to use me to take over the city she cried no hes not terra because i'm going to protect you no matter what it takes he said i'm here terra he said i'll never leave you he said then robin came in its true slades back he said hes already robbed two banks and killed a man he said terra began to cry harder this is all my fault she said its my fault its my fault hes back i thought i got rid of him she cried i'm so sorry she cried beast boy hugged her shhhh no terra this is not your fault it never was he said shhh don't cry terra he said everythings going to be alright he said don't worry terra said robin we won't let him touch you he said i promise terra slowly nodded she was so scared what are we gonna do she asked we're going to fight said robin and we're going to make it clear to him that you belong with the titans and you will never be his apprentice he said everything will be fine he said terra slowly nodded again guys said cyborg popping his head in the door we need to go he said he looked at terra who still had tears streaming down her face is she ok he asked sounding concerned she'll be ok said beast boy ok said robin beast boy try to calm terra down and get her down to the docks as fast as you can he said beast boy nodded titans go robin said a moment later beast boy tried to calm terra down we have to go help the others he said don't be afraid terra i'll be right beside you i won't let him touch you ok he said terra slowly nodded wiping away her tears ok she said lets do this she said and beast boy and terra ran out the door beast boy took the form of a terradactle and terra ripped up a platfrom of earth and quickly the two flew out at the docks the titans investigsted titans be ready robin said terra gripped beast boys arm as they walked all of a sudden BOOM!! there was smoke everywhere and there was slade hello titans it really is good to see you again he said slade robin growled angrily what are you doing back he demanded slade chuckled evily a very good friend of mine set me free so i could take my revenge on my ex-apprentice he said terra gasped in fear and beast boy stood protectivly in front of her you're not going to touch her he growled angrily can't i? said slade but you can't protect her forever he said one day she will have to stand and fight on her own he said how do you expect her to learn control on her own if you don't give her the chance to fight beast boy growled feircely terra groaned she had enough of slade and she was going to get rid of him its now or never she told herself she lunged at slade with her eyes blazing yellow she let a furious scream and summoned a large bolder and shot it at him slade brought up his staff to protect himself and punched through the bolder terra summoned another and lunged it at him but slade punched through that one as well terra was slammed against the wall she let a furious groan your weak said slade you've forgotten everything i taught you he said we could have had it all you know and we can have it again if you'll come with me he said terra growled feircely i will never come back with you she said i will never be your apprentice you have no control over me anymore she screamed thats when a green tiger slammed into slade and scratched his chest with his sharp claws which caused flesh to show Titans Go!!! Robin shouted and he lunged a boomerang at slade and smacked him in the head raven chanted her magic words Azarath Metrion Zinthos and lunged rocks at him slade was slammed against the wall starfire let a furious scream and shot starbolts at him you will leave our friend alone she said feircely and cyborg shot him with his cannon arm then terra ran toward him and punched him with her hands glowing yellow you can't control me anymore she said furiously and lunged a rock at him slade let a small groan and fell to the ground unconsciencely terra who was breathing hard looked down at him she growled feircely and started punching him till finally beast boy grabbed her hands terra stop its ok he said terra looked at him she hugged him is he....dead asked starfire robin examined slade i....think....so he said way to go terra he said you did it you beat him terra smiled i....really....did it....didn't i she said totally said beast boy happily you wupped his butt he said terra smiled and hugged him even raven smiled and congradulated her the titans returned home terra went to sit on the roof she smiled she felt a lot better then she did before and it was all because beast boy was there for her he didn't ever give up on her he gave her hope he gave her courage he gave her.......happiness she loved him more than anything but she wasn't sure if beast boy like her back she sighed she wondered if he liked her he seemed like it the way he always comforted her made her think that maybe just maybe he liked her but did he terra sighed she needed to know the truth that way she would not go around thinking if he liked her or not hey said a voice how goes it he asked terra looked at him how goes it? she said whats that a new beast boy line she asked beast boy smiled yup he said sure is he said terra giggled beast boy sat beside her for a while the two were silent beast boy looked at terra even in the moonlight she's so beautiful he said terra looked at him he was giving her that look again what are you staring at now she asked beast boy looked at her he needed to tell her that he was in love with her but he didn't know how he loved terra and he wanted to tell her but how what if she doesn't like him back what if she thinks hes an idiot what if she thinks hes stupid he sighed well....terra said beast boy looked at her look terra he said i have something that i've been wanting to tell you he said ever since we met i really liked you and when we met something inside my heart just popped up and well....terra i......i....he said then he sighed softly its now or never he said to himself he looked at terra and said terra i love you i've always loved you ever since we met i....i really loved you and when you were in stone i missed you very much and i would've given anything just to be with you again he said so um thats that he said terra looked at him in shock oh my god beast boy i....i love you too she said and i've been feeling the same way she said really beast boy asked yeah terra said and slowly beast boy leaned in and moved his lips closer to hers terra did the same and finally they kissed terra looked at him and hugged him i love you she said so much beast boy smiled i love you too he said and the two kissed again terra hugged him again and the two looked into eachothers eyes this is why i kept staring at you said beast boy you look so beautiful in the sunlight and the moonlight he said terra smiled well you look handsome in the sunlight and the moonlight she said beast boy smiled you think so he asked terra smiled baby i know so she said beast boy blushed hehe thanks he said terra smiled and giggled and the two held hands and looked out into the beautiful night sky


End file.
